


Letting Off Steam

by SammysDove_CrowleysKitten



Series: One-Shots and Such [61]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: After sex snuggles, Alpha Remus, Arguing, Biting, Cuddling, Doggy Style, F/M, Hickies, I wanted to read some rough Remus Lupin smut but I couldn’t really find any, Makeup Sex, Marauders era, Rough Sex, Top Remus, You and Remus Fight, bottom reader, lycanthropy, sixth year marauders, so I wrote some lol, you and Remus are both werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten/pseuds/SammysDove_CrowleysKitten
Summary: Remus tells the rest of the marauders that you’ll be joining them, without first asking you, leading to a fight in the hallway, and some hot make up sex in the shrieking shack.





	Letting Off Steam

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies, 
> 
> I feel like I haven’t published in ages, so here’s some Remus Lupin smut because Remus is amazing and adorable and I really, really wanted to read some hot Lupin smut but couldn’t find any.
> 
> Hope you dearies enjoy it ;) I’m also working on a Sirius black smut and a long Lucius Malfoy work that is about halfway done :)

* * *

"I don't want to go, why wouldn't you ask me first?" You snarled, standing straighter in an attempt to match Remus in height.

 

He stepped closer, running a hand through his hair and letting out an annoyed growl. "Every time I ask, you say yes. So, forgive me for thinking you'd say yes for the eight thousandth bloody time!"

 

"Just because I want to hang out with you and you friends the rest of the month doesn't mean I can right now!"

 

"This is hard for both of us, but James and Sirius always help. Just come with us to the damn pub!" He barked.

 

"No!"

 

Sirius rounded the corner, followed closely by James and Peter, "Merlin, Y/N, we could hear you screaming from the far end of the corridor." Peter muttered nervously. Your eyes fell on his slightly shaky figure and you were practically panting with fury. 

 

"Either way, this doesn't concern you." 

 

"Hey, Love, come on now." Sirius cooed, the only one brave enough to venture near you, earning a concerned look from James when he put a hand on your shoulder. "Try and breathe for me, this is hard on both of you, but you can't let it get the better of you. You have to fight it." He massaged his hand along your spine and you huffed a sigh.

 

"I'm sorry I yelled, Remus." You pouted, ducking your head down and looking at him through your lashes. He wrapped you in his arms and pulled you tight against his chest, kissing the top of your head. 

 

"I understand, Sweetheart... But I do still think we should go." 

 

You pulled away, shooting him a warning look and Sirius piped up. "Yeah, you should, We can all get sloppy drunk and have a good time."

 

"I don't want--"

 

"Come on, Y/N, Remus is right. It'll take your mind off the full moon." James added, pushing you back to your limit, your inner wolf fighting to be released. 

 

"It was bad enough with him pressuring me." You cried, flailing an arm towards Remus. "Now I have to hear it from you three! I'm sorry if I'm not as great at trying force this down like Remus is, I haven't had twelve year experience. I was only afflicted two years ago." Tears flooded your eyes and your boyfriend stepped forward to console you. "Don't touch me... I'm sorry I'm not strong enough for all of you."

 

"Love, we didn't--" Sirius attempted an apology, but you were practically running down the corridor to escape them. Remus jogged behind you, watching you dart out of the hall’s entryway, through the field, and over to the Whomping Willow’s passage. You immobilized the violent tree and ducked into the passage before he could reach you.

 

In the dark tunnel, you slowed to catch your breath until you heard footsteps behind you. "Y/N, please just stop-- dammit." He heard your pace quicken and he sped up too, closing in on you as you neared the Shrieking Shack. Inside the shack's living room, he saw you standing by the bed panting. "You cornered yourself, you have to talk now."

 

"What do you want from me? I'm sorry I don't feel strong enough or pleasant enough right now to go put the little energy that I do have into focusing hard enough to be nice. You have to be patient with me."

 

"I'm sorry, I should have never assumed you would want to go, especially not this close to a full moon... It hits me a few days later than it hits you and I always forget that. Being around another werewolf isn't exactly something I have a lot of experience with, especially such an intelligent, and beautiful female one."

 

You blushed, shaking your head. "You always know just what to say to make me give into you."

 

"Apparently not, or we wouldn't have had a screaming match in the corridor." He stepped closer, lacing his arms around your waist and slowly pressing his lips to yours. "I love you, Y/N."

 

"I love you too, Remus." You kissed him with a renewed need, and when he pulled away, he saw a very familiar gleam in your eyes. "I know we usually let off our steam the night before the full moon, but would you still wanna have sex tonight even though we argued?" 

 

"You know I'll always be happy to make love to you." He smiled, ducking down for another kiss, which you happily reciprocated before moving back and tugging your bottom lip between your teeth shyly.

 

"Actually, I was kinda hoping... you'd fuck me, we have the rest of the month for making love, but I think tonight we could both use a little release."

 

"Are you sure?"

 

"Positive. I want you to throw me on that bed and fuck me until I forget what lycanthropy is." You giggled, undoing the buttons on your white school blouse, revealing your large and perfectly rounded breasts. 

 

Remus stared at you the way he did every time, like it was the first. You had been dating for a few years and in the past couple years, the two of you had had sex countless times but he always looked at you like he was amazed with every inch of your body and like you were the only woman in the world. You looked at him the same way, and he had to admit that nothing gave him the same swell of confidence as when you would be casually talking to the Hogwarts heartthrob, his best friend, Sirius Black, and completely forget Sirius was even in the room if Remus walked in. Your smile always seemed to brighten when you saw him and on late nights when the two of you were the only ones still awake in the Gryffindor tower, you would sit by the fire, wrapped in each other's arms, and you would always kiss his forehead, then his right cheek, the scar on his left cheek and finally his lips before whispering a tender "Goodnight, Handsome." and slipping off to the girls' dormitory.

 

Remus tugged his Gryffindor sweater over his head, and stripped off his slacks and shoes, pushing you back onto the bed and pulling off your remaining clothes. He crawled up the mattress, smirking as you backed away from him until you were pressed against the headboard. He crashed his lips to yours and you moaned, threading your fingers through his hair.

 

Remus soon had you on your back, and was settled between your legs, gazing down at your willing body as he stole some of your slick to pump his cock. "How'd I ever get lucky enough to call you mine?"

 

"You sat beside me in potions and told James to shove off when he kept trying to get a reaction out of me, and you're incredibly brilliant and exceedingly handsome." 

 

"Suck up." He smirked, sinking into you slowly.

 

"Ahhh, oh, Remus." You moaned, clasping his shoulders. Not giving you time to adjust, he adopted a relentless pace. His hips slammed against yours and you cried out in pleasure, nuzzling his cheek with your nose when he leaned down to mouth at your neck, letting out a feral growl by your ear. 

 

“I love you so much, Y/N.” Remus panted, his thrusts getting a little sloppy. You knew he was close, but before you could coax him toward his climax, he pulled out, gripping your hips painfully and repositioning you onto your hands and knees, pinning your chest to the bed with a large hand between your shoulders. He slammed back into you and you cried out loudly, making him chuckle. Remus closed his fingers around your hair and pulled you up so your back was to his chest. “No wonder everyone thinks this place is haunted... your beautiful little screams and whimpers.” He thrust up suddenly making you cry out again, and you came hard, white noise filled your ears and your eyes fell closed in pleasure, only to see little little blurs of reds and whites and greens as mini fireworks seemed to explode behind your eyelids. 

 

The sight of your pleasure had Remus soon following your climax, his thick cum flooding into your willing cunt and giving you a feeling of immense purpose. Even before you had been bitten, you loved the rare occasion when Remus would get rough with you and use you as his outlet for all of the tension he kept buried inside him. As he came, he sunk his teeth into the curve of your neck, leaving a temporary mark that would tell anyone that you were his. He laid you back down to the mattress and lowered himself on top of you, still pumping into your slightly abused pussy, now slowly and lovingly, mouthing at your neck and shoulders and leaving small reddish purple markings. 

 

You lay still beneath him, savoring the warmth of his body heat and enjoying the full feeling of him still being inside of you. “Thank you, Baby.”

 

“Of course, Sweetheart.” He kissed your cheek and carefully pulled out, pulling you into a spooning position. “Thank you for letting me... it sort of feels nice to give in once in awhile.”

 

“Yeah, it does.” You sighed happily, taking his hand in yours and kissing each finger before settling back against him further and letting out a quiet yawn.

 

Remus smiled, using your head as a pillow, “Get some sleep, we can explain everything to James and Sirius later.”

 

“M’kay.” You whispered, drifting to sleep in his arms, as he covered the two of you with the soft blankets that covered the bed.

 

~~~

 

James and Peter stood quietly outside of the tree waiting for Sirius to return from the shack and James glanced around, making sure no one was watching. “Here he comes.” Peter squeaked.

 

James turned to see Sirius emerging with a beaming smile as he neared them. “So’d they make up, Padfoot?” 

 

Sirius laughed, “I’d say they made up pretty good, but I don’t think they’ll be joining us tonight. They were passed out naked from a good, hard shag.”

 

“Wouldn’t have thought she’d let him.” 

 

Sirius clasped James on the shoulder, whispering, “Something tells me it was that little minx’s idea to have a good time. She had bites and marks all over her and she was asleep with the biggest smile I’ve seen on a woman since my last shag.”

 

“Yours was just smiling because the terrible sex was over.” James teased, doubling with laughter as the smile on Sirius’s face was replaced with disbelief, then amusement as he realized James was joking.

 

“Very funny, Mate... least I’ve scored more than just my hand.”

 

James now sported a look of disbelief, and Sirius laughed, darting off towards Hogsmeade as James drew his wand. The two playfully casting jinxes at one another as Peter followed them to the Three Broomsticks.

 


End file.
